


Too Beautiful To Handle

by ayumihayashi



Series: all marvel [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A lot of descriptions, Feelings, Fluff, Heavenly Bodies, Idiots in Love, Infinity War never happened, M/M, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Romance, Say hey if you're gay, Steve and Tony are not really friends since Civil War but hey they're trying, T'Challa wearing Chadwick's outfit at the MetGala, met gala inspired outfits, no infinity war spoilers, over use of the word gold, the others are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: To say that T’Challa didn’t looked good tonight was a big fat lie because he looked so beautiful Tony couldn’t take his eyes off him.





	Too Beautiful To Handle

**Author's Note:**

> title from Beautiful by Monsta X
> 
> Chadwick looked SO GOOD at the MetGala and I just couldn't sleep without writing this.
> 
> it's been awhile since i wrote something so please be kind, english is not my first language and i'm trying my best!

In hindsight, T’Challa should’ve realized that coming to Tony’s party would be a bad idea. He didn’t even want to go in the first place, partying wasn’t something he liked that much, he’d rather be in Wakanda, in his room, reading a nice long book seated in his favourite chair — but he knew he was too weak to refuse the moment Shuri turned to him with puppy dog eyes, begging him to go because she apparently deserved to «  _live like a teenager_  » thus meaning going to a party.

They were celebrating the opening of the new Avengers headquarters, the music was loud and the room was filled with people dressed up to the nines, all of them wearing a touch of gold because obviously, Tony wanted a themed party, who doesn’t love a themed party? Everybody was there even Steve, Bucky and the Guardians who were keeping an eye on Rocket, not wanting him to steal some overly expensive gadgets from Stark’s lab.

Tony was talking with Rhodey about some new tech the genius made for his suit, a glass of champagne in their hands. Tony scanned the room with his eyes, he had to admit that everyone looked so elegant tonight. Thor had a white three pieces suit with gold detailing contrasting with his blonde hair and blue eyes, he definitely looked like a god. Loki accompanied him, he had a dark green suit and a black cape adorned with snakes, gold crosses and diamonds, a mesmerising necklace with a beautiful blue diamond was around his neck.

Heck, _even_ Drax wore a goddamn suit!

But when King T’Challa entered the room..

_**Oh boy.** _

Tony knew he was fucked.

Here he was, Princess Shuri by his side who was dressed in a simple white dress with a gold choker and her braids in two cute buns. The Dora Milaje were not far behind, protecting the two of them. T’Challa was breathtaking wearing all white, he looked exactly like a king should look. To say that T’Challa didn’t looked good tonight was a big fat lie because he looked so beautiful Tony couldn’t take his eyes off him. The King has to admit he went a little extra when he picked his outfit but in all honesty, he absolutely loved how he feel so charismatic and strong.

The King was dressed in an ivory suit, the pants were nicely decorated with some gold patterns, he had a cape in the same colour as his suit embellished with blue and red diamonds on two gold crosses on each sides of his cape and a fifth gold cross on his back. He was wearing gold glittery shoes, for fuck’s sakes he even had a gold crown adorned with some fancy coloured diamonds, T’Challa looked bewitching in Tony’s opinion.

Well Tony didn’t looked that bad with his black and gold pants, white silk shirt and black jacket embroidered with intricate looking patterns on the sleeves and the entire back of it. A plain red silk scarf with tiny diamonds in a cross shape on each ends was loosely placed on his shoulders, a gold chain with a cross around his neck, nice black and expensive shoes and a bit of glitter in his hair. But compared to the King who was a _ten out of ten_ , Tony was only a _five_.

Tony excused himself and made his way to welcome T’Challa.

« Your Highness Kitty, nice to see you here with us, I didn’t think you’d come, y’know being a king and all, » T’Challa snorted at the nickname and rolled his eyes playfully. Damn, he even had glitters in his hair and beard.

« Ooooh, pet names! » Shuri chirped, smiling brightly, T’Challa warned her to stop with a quick glance.

« Well, I have to admit that parties aren’t my thing but Shuri can be really exasperating when she wants to. So here we are, » he said a playful smile on his face.

« Hey! I’m still here, you old fart,»

« Unfortunately, » Shuri punched his brother’s right shoulder. Okoye had a hard time keeping a straight face seeing the two siblings fighting playfully in front of her. Meanwhile Tony giggled.

« Well! Welcome to our new HQ, gotta say you look good, like, _really good_. You seriously look like a god, man that’s not fair. Um, yeah.. » Tony muttered, a blush crept on his cheeks. He felt kinda dumb saying this in front of him but when he saw the grin on T’Challa’s lips he suddenly didn’t care anymore.

« You’re not bad yourself, Stark. I must say, the suit you’re wearing looks remarkably good on you. » his eyes not leaving Tony for a second who was blushing cutely.

Tony didn’t know why he was so shy in front of the man, maybe it was his strong aura or the fact that Tony has a tiny crush on him. Who knows?

« It’s not that I hate you but I have to tease a certain Bruce Banner about my new creation and I have to see my dude Peter. Bye gays! Okoye you’ll have to tell me everything! » the teen sprinted towards Bruce who was having a conversation with Scott.

« Um, would you like something to drink? Hell, _do you even drink_ or Kings are not allowed to drink alcohol? Not that it is a bad thing.. just curious, y’know? » he cringed, why was he rambling? He was sure he looked fucking ridiculous right know.

« We are allowed to drink but I prefer not to, not really fond of the taste and the effect. »

« Oh, I understand then. So, did you traveled safely? I’m sorry, I don’t really know what to talk about with an actual king, never had the chance to meet one. » Tony really felt like a tiny kitten under the predatory gaze of an immense panther. Oh! His shoes started to look really interesting for a strange reason.

« Do not worry, we all traveled safely, thank you for your concern, » T’Challa said kindly, a sweet smile on his lips.

  
The music suddenly changed to a soft and slow song by Lana Del Rey, a perfect song for couples, ironically. Duos started to form in the room, dancing slowly to the heavenly voice of Lana and the dreamy beat.

« By any chances, would you like to dance with me? » there’s a hand on his shoulder, warm and grounding, the pleasantly familiar sound of T’Challa’s voice, talking to him.

« I would honestly love that, come with me, » Tony stretched his hand towards T’Challa who locked eyes with him, taking his hand and letting Tony guide him to the dance floor. The Dora Milaje didn’t bother to follow them knowing the King was not in danger and well, they were dying to see the two lovebirds dance.

T’Challa hesitantly placed his hands on Tony his gaze finding Tony’s eyes, like he was asking his permission to touch him, the genius putted his hands behind the king’s neck, eyes not leaving the man. They danced slowly and timidly at first but they rapidly let the awkwardness fall, not giving a single shit about the people surrounding them.

« You know, I always thought you looked like an angel but tonight you’re looking so delicate and divine, I'm starting to think that you're an actual goddamn angel. » Tony stuttered, the adorable blush still on his cheeks, he had a timid smile on his face, T’Challa was totally melting.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: @HEARTSFORKYUN  
> tumblr: @youarebadtome


End file.
